The Heir of Black
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: What if Sirius Black never died in the Department of Mysteries? What kinds of secrets was Regulus harboring? Did Sirius even know his brother at all? This story mainly revolves around the Black family, view of the Order of the Phoenix workings and changes I imagine due to Sirius never dying in book 5. A few OC's included. Rating for safety.


**The Heir of Black**

 _What if Sirius Black never died in the Department of Mysteries? What kinds of secrets was Regulus harboring? Did Sirius even know his brother at all?_

 _EDITS INSIDE. I read it again after posting and noticed a few flaws and things left unclear so I adjusted them. Hopefully it makes better sense. Worth a reread to catch the changes. This particular chapter is right before book 3 so no huge mention of Sirius yet._

 _This is the Prologue of the story that has been begging to be written for a very long time. The rest will mostly take place during book 5 and beyond. Let me know what you think and if I should continue._ _ **Important**_ _things hinted in here. Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I will have a few of my own characters in this story. Hopefully the ones of JK's will be justified._

* * *

A breeze shifted through the brisk summer evening, lightly pushing against the dark robes of a pale lean figure as he sat in silence and solitude outside of a small beige cottage in the countryside in Colchester. The light from the full moon seemingly made the place glow. The building behind him began to look a little worn for wear through the decades of its standing. Vines began to climb up the stone wall and the grounds were lush, yet beautiful. A colorful array of flowers and other assortment of plants surrounded around the area that would have been more bright and festive in the sun's light. In the distance, a howl broke the eerie silence before all was quiet once more.

Severus Snape leaned farther back in the white wooden chair and let out a calming breath as he reigned his thoughts in from running rampant. Many things in his life was far more complicated than he would ever let on to anyone. Those few he truly trusted had been dead for years.

War had done so much to many lives in its path. On both sides. Now, most of the wizarding world acted as if the height of it never happened just barely over a decade ago. If only he could be as oblivious as the wizardfolk and even the rest of the world that had no clue what happened practically under their noses. The war was far from over. Only subtly brewing underneath the surface.

"This is a sight for sore eyes."

Severus' eyes darted up at the sound of the soft voice. A fairly small feminine figure stood outside the closed door, hand propped on her hip as she tilted her head towards him. He composed himself to sit up straighter.

"That phrase never made sense."

Severus could not see it clearly in the night, but he was fairly certain of the woman rolling her eyes at him. She moved closer to him, her nearly pale blonde long curly hair luminescent in the moon's light. She looked much younger than she really was, yet the faint lines on her face spoke of extra years of worn and worry from the previous years. War did that to people. Severus knew that. He was one of the most extreme cases that did not physically take the war well. He was only in his thirties and looked much older. His companion broke him out of his thoughts once more.

"It _must_ have been a long time. What brings you here to my humble abode, Severus?"

It was silence once more between them for a moment until Severus stood up and replied, "A place to think."

The woman nodded in understanding as she stood next to him, looking towards the wooded area beyond the cottage at nothing in particular. "That it is." She said quietly. Putting on a small smile, she looked up at the black haired man.

"How did your potions study go? Last I heard you were in Egypt before…" She trailed off before she sighed. Severus gave her a rare sympathetic look. He learned to be open with her a long time ago. She meant a lot to him like the sister he never had.

"I was-for a time." He curtly answered as he walked towards the edge of the stone platform. "I was drawn back here for a variety of reasons."

"Such as?" She drew out.

"Albus Dumbledore."

The blonde groaned in annoyance at the name. Severus internally chuckled. It was clear that she wasn't a big fan of the man either. "Figures," She mumbled under her breath.

Severus continued, "Horace Slughorn retired a few years ago."

"Slughorn _finally_ retired." She paused a moment before understanding dawned on her. "He asked you to take over potions, didn't he." It was not a question.

"Dumbledore likely wants to keep a better eye on me as well. He personally asked me to watch over the Potter boy when he started at Hogwarts. That boy is a target for trouble."

"Just like his father was." A sad smile etched across her face. "That means my daughter started at Hogwarts already."

Severus studied the woman beside him in knowing. She turned to him in an instant, raising an eyebrow. "You have been watching over your goddaughter, right?"

He purged his lips. "As I already promised I will for Draco Malfoy."

She lightly laughed. "That's right. The Malfoy's asked you to be godfather to their son."

"I doubt I will ever comprehend why I was sought after to watch over other's children." He mumbled.

"You do recall that you took a teaching position? You have many young charges now." She pointed out with a large grin.

Severus gave her a long hard look that did not phase the small woman in the least. Her smile broadened. Severus couldn't help that the corners of his mouth slightly raised before he turned away.

Albus Dumbledore was a foolish man for entrusting him with so much. Such blind trust hurt the old wizard in more ways than one. That he was certain of. There must be much more going on in the Headmaster's mind that he had yet to discover. You know who did see him as an untouchable threat for a reason.

"Things are getting bad again?" The woman asked in deep concern, taking notice of his stiff posture.

Severus gave a mere nod of confirmation. "I'm afraid so. Signs of _his_ return coming clearer since the Potter boy came about."

Before she could respond, he quickly moved towards a familiar plant growing in a pot by the house caught his attention. He examined it closely in wonder to the recognition.

"Dittany continuing to flourish outside of it's home land? Preserved and planted in a bucket no less."

The woman sighed as she closed her eyes. "Regulus always managed to uncover the little mysteries of magical means."

"That he did."

Regulus Black instantly caught Snape's attention upon starting at Hogwarts. At first, he wanted nothing to do with the brother of an utter nuisance named Sirius Black. In time, the younger Black son proved to be a brilliant youth that was often overlooked, much as himself. Severus would come to consider him one of the very few individuals that he would truly consider a friend, a close friend, with all they would endure together including their time under the lust of power under who they discovered as a madman. Regulus was the first to take notice of these negative aspects and more, seeking to infiltrate and stop the Dark Lord once and for all. It seemed to have cost him his own life as he disappeared without a trace about a decade ago.

Severus glanced at his surrogate sister with a pang of sadness; a reminder of things lost. Severus was not the only one who endured the loss of such an ingenious young man and friend. She had risked her own life to continue in their cause. Severus hadn't decided if it was a noble deed yet or not.

Severus straightened up and became determined. There were bigger matters to contend with now. It would be no use on dwelling on the past. He gave his friend a stern look. "You still have it protected?"

The woman gave the same look of conviction. "It is jinxed to never leave this place unless removed by a true descendant of Black or someone absolutely trusted by the creator of the spell. That does not leave very many candidates."

"A complex mixture of a protection spell and blood magic..." Regulus was certainly brilliant to his dying breath.

She nodded and muttered to herself, just loud enough for him to catch, "Myself being bound here helps."

Severus Snape took a long look at the woman before him. It was quite the discovery when that was indeed the case for her when he came to this cottage shortly after the incident. He'd only been back a couple times since when he could.

She broke his thoughts once more. "Any leeway on finding the others?"

Severus slowly shook his head, instantly catching on. "I will continue searching." He promised.

"That's all I can hope for. For Regulus' sake."

"And yours." Severus pointed out. She gave a grim smile.

"You're not wrong." She admitted.

The moonlight dimmed around them as clouds obscured the view of the full moon. Severus took it as a sign that he had overstayed his time at the cottage. The night was growing late and he must return to his own residence. In a few short months, he would be starting his teaching year with his important charges coming in.

"I will watch over my goddaughter." He swore. "Each of them that I gave an oath to protect."

The woman gave a small smile of gratitude. "That's all I can ask for, Sevy."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the nickname, yet gave a rare smile nonetheless. She was the only one who was allowed to get away with calling him that. It was a quiet somber moment as they both looked on. Major things would be taking place soon. He could feel it.

"Take care of yourself, Severus." She replied softly.

"Until next time, Lorena."

Severus took a few steps towards the forest before he disapparated. Lorena looked after his departed figure for a few long moments. The wind briefly picked up, taking with it echoes of haunting memories of the life she once had. She closed her eyes, relishing in her past for a long moment before she disappeared into the cottage.

* * *

 _Reviews are like chocolate. Please leave some for me. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
